


With you

by madeupworld



Series: Against all odds [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crossing Timelines, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeupworld/pseuds/madeupworld
Summary: Telling Sweet Pea about their off-spring is hard enough but they will also have to face the challenge of telling others, specially when they can't be together in the first place.
Relationships: Sweet Pea/Original Character
Series: Against all odds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756897
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

After the night Clara and Sweet Pea spent together, Clara started avoiding him. She avoided eating in the school's cafeteria; when they have the same class she would be one of the first to go out the door after the bell rings. This went on for weeks and Sweet Pea couldn't take it anymore so when he saw Clara alone in a classroom after classes, he confronted her.

"Hey man, you go ahead, I'll catch up with you," he said to Fangs then turned around before Fangs could say anything.

Clara just stood up from her chair and was about to head towards the door when Sweet Pea barged in and she stopped dead in her feet.

"So are you ever gonna talk to me or what?" he said, pissed.

"I-uh.." she started but she couldn't figure out how to continue.

"What?" he growled and walked towards her but Clara stepped back.

"Pea.." she said, "That night.. It was a mistake."

"Because I'm a Serpent or because you're _still_ a Ghoulie?" He said.

"I am not," Clara immediately said and sighed then took a step towards Sweet Pea. "You.. are born and raised as a Serpent, Sweet Pea, we can't be together," she explained.

"I know that but.." he moved closer to her and placed his warm hands on the side of her face. "Maybe we can find a way."

Clara put her her left hand over his and said something he doesn't expect, "A way to what? It was a one night stand, Sweet Pea," she shrugged one shoulder as if she couldn't care less.

Sweet Pea's hands dropped, he couldn't believe what she just said. Clara walked past him towards the door and he let her leave. He stood there still astounded. He thought she felt the same way for him.

Clara quickly went to the girl's restroom and took a cubicle. She closed the lid of the toilet and sat down as she catch her breath. She couldn't believe she just shut him down despite her true feelings for him. She wanted to run back to him, to his arms, but she reminded herself that she's doing it for him. She have to keep her distance if she wants to protect him.

\--------------------------------  
"What took you boys so long?" Toni asked as Fangs and Sweet Pea arrived in the Wyrm. She's attending the bar tonight.

"Sweet Pea forgot something in his locker," Fangs said as they sat down in front of the counter.

"Alright," she said placing two bottles of beer on the counter for each of them. Fangs grabbed one of the bottle and took a sip then he and Toni watched as Sweet Pea chugged the whole beer in his bottle.

"Give me another," Sweet Pea said as he slam the bottle down the counter.

"Okay," Toni slowly said and turned around to get another bottle of beer.

"Are you okay, Pea?" Fangs asked.

"Yeah," he replied while he watch Toni look for a beer.

"Hey guys," Jughead said as he appear from behind them. He sat down on the other side of Sweet Pea and said, "What's up?"

"Nothing - but we think Sweet Pea here have a lot going on," Fangs said while motioning his head to his right.

"What's up, Sweet Pea?" Jughead said. 

"It's nothing," he said as he take the new bottle of beer and drank almost half of it.

Jughead leaned back and looked at Fangs who just shrugged.

Sweet Pea drank the rest of the beer in the bottle and looked at the untouched bottle sitting in front of Jughead and asked, "Are you gonna drink that?"

"No, go ahead," Jughead said sliding the bottle to Sweet Pea.

"Thanks, I'm gonna smoke in the back," he said and grabbed the bottle then leave.

\-------------------------------- 

After the incident in Pop's, Clara decided to quit, she told Pop Tate that she could cause more trouble if she stays and since then she's been hiding in Riverdale high after classes and began sleeping in one of the storage rooms.

That night, Clara wandered out in the hallway of the school. It's already dark and she got hungry so she got up from her made-up cot and made her way to the cafeteria. The hallway is dark and only one pin light is on for each hallway. She couldn't risk catching attention by opening the lights so she had to be very careful walking in the dark. As she walk through the empty hallway, a door on her right opened and she almost jumped.

"Shit!" the person who opened the door muttered. It was Archie Andrews and behind his right shoulder is their music teacher, Ms. Grundy who was untangling her hair and froze when she saw Clara.

The three of them stood silent in the hallway, unsure of what to do until Clara turned and continued walking towards the cafeteria like she didn't saw anything.

"Archie," Geraldine whispered as she clutch on Archie's arms with fear in her eyes.

"Stay here," he said and ran to catch up to Clara. "Wait," he said when he reached Clara close enough but she didn't stop walking so he continued to follow her. "You're Clara, right? Clara Pierce?"

Clara stopped just outside the school's cafeteria, turned to him and said, "Look, Andrews, I don't care what you're doing in there so don't worry, my mouth is shut," then turned and pushed the cafeteria door open.

Archie was not satisfied so he followed Clara as she looks for food.

"Wait, what are you doing here so late?" He asked while eyeing here worn shirt and pajama bottoms.

"I didn't asked what you were doing here so don't ask about mine," she snarked.

"Okay, so we're gonna keep each other's secret, right?" Archie wanted to make sure it's clear.

Clara look up at him. "Yes," she said with seriousness.

Archie turned around and walked back to Geraldine and told her that they have come to an agreement and that she shouldn't worry anymore.

\------------------------------------

The next few days had been more difficult for Clara. She trust that Archie and Geraldine will keep her secret but she cannot brush off the embarrassment she feels living in the school. She cannot go back to the southside where her enemies are and she doesn't know anyone from the northside who would be willing to take her in.

Bell rang. It's lunch time. Clara is walking in the hallway when Archie saw her from the music room where Archie and Geraldine is practicing, or at least that's what the other students think. He excused himself and went after Clara.

"Hey, Clara, wait up," he called to her.

She stopped and turned to him. "What?" she said.

"Look, I heard what happened in Pop's last week."

"So?"

"I kinda figured out what's going on, you know," he said and lowered his voice, "why you were here."

"What's your point, Andrews?" Clara is getting annoyed.

"Okay, uhm, there's an opening job in the Andrews Construction - It's mostly admin work but you're good with math right? So maybe you could - " Clara interrupted him.

"Look, if this is just to keep tabs on me, don't you think it's a bad idea to put me near your dad?" she placed a finger on his chest and continued, "Just keep my secret and I'll keep yours," she said and turned around to walk but Archie walked around her and blocked her way.

"It's not to keep tabs on you, I swear, and yes I did think of that but what I'm offering you is a work and a place to stay in," he explained and Clara looked at him waiting for him to tell her more. "I told my dad that I have a classmate who is looking for a part-time job and a place to crash and he said it was okay."

"Well did you tell him that I was a Ghoulie?" she asked like she already knew the answer.

"Yes. He said that if you care enough to continue to study despite your current situation then it's worth a shot," Archie said.

Clara thought for it for a second. She knows she can't continue living in the school until graduation without anyone finding out so she agreed, at least this way she gets paid.

"Great." Archie have a big contagious smile on his face. "Meet me in the parking lot after school, okay?" 

Clara's lips curled into a half smile as she watch Archie walk back to the music room. Then she saw Sweet Pea who heard the last thing Archie said.

Sweet Pea scoffed and then walked away.

Clara felt like someone just punched her in the chest but she couldn't do anything about it.

Later that afternoon, she went to the parking lot to meet Archie and go to Andrews Construction office. Fred Andrews interviewed her for a bit to get to know her.

"May I ask where your parents are?" Fred asked. "You're almost 18 but I think it's best we get their consent, don't you think?"

"My uh.. they are.. gone," she said trying to sound convincing. She didn't had this problem with Pop's because she was going as part-time and she was not staying in the diner but Fred Andrews is a law abiding citizen and no one can change that. 

“Where are they?” He probe.

“Dad skipped town when I was a baby and mom left with her boyfriend a couple months ago,” Clara answered.

“Hmm.. alright, come with me,” he stood up. He guided Clara into a small room at the far end of the office. “It’s not much but I think you’ll be more comfortable here than in your school,” he said.

“Wait, does that mean I’m hired?” She asked.

Fred nodded and said, “Yeah” with a soft smile.

“Oh thank you.. so much,” she said in disbelief and looked back at Archie who gave her a thumbs-up.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara’s routine had changed after Fred hired her. First was she doesn’t have to worry much about run-ins with the Ghoulies anymore. Second is she didn’t have to worry of sneaking into the shower room anymore as there is one just beside her room in the AC office. She could finally sleep peacefully in the little bed set up in her room in the office and earn just a little bit more than what she used to make in Pop's Diner.

But little did she knew that it was all just the calm before the storm.

She was explaining a discrepancy in the accounting book of Andrews Construction to Fred when she felt sick. Something in her stomach was turning.

“Are you okay?” Fred asked her when he noticed her clutching her stomach.

It was only the two of them in the office. Fred's men had already gone home and Archie said he had a school project to finish so he’ll be home late but Clara knows what it really means - he’s with Geraldine.

“Yeah, I uh..” she’s trying to keep herself together as she speaks “.. must’ve ate something..” but she couldn't take it anymore so she stood up and ran to the bathroom and hurl down the sink.

Fred walked near the bathroom door and spoke, “Maybe we should see a doctor,” he suggested.

“No I’m fine..” she opened the faucet to wash her face as she thinks of the next thing to say. When she’s done she got out of the bathroom and forced a smile to Fred.  
“I’m fine,” she repeat as she falls down and lose consciousness in Fred’s arm who was -luckily- quick to catch her.

——————————————————————————

**At The Wyrm**

"Who's the chick?" Fangs said as he join Jughead by the bar and Toni, who's bartending again tonight.

Jughead turned on his sit and looked at what Fangs was asking about. He leaned back at the bar and said "That's tallboy's daughter, Denise."

"Tallboy has a daughter?" Fangs asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. She's living with Tallboy's ex-wife so she's probably just visiting him," Toni said while wiping the inside of a shot glass.

Denise is sitting on top of Sweet Pea's lap as they make-out in one side of the Wyrm. The adults couldn't care less about them. As far as they're concerned, they were wilder on their younger days.

"Something's going on with him. Do you think we should talk to him?" Toni said with genuine concern in her voice.

"I don't think he'll open up to me," Fangs shrugged.

"I'll do it," Jughead said and as if on cue, Sweet Pea excused himself to Denise to go outside. After a few seconds, Jughead followed him.

Sweet Pea is smoking a cigarette in the back of the Wyrm when Jughead approached him. 

"Can I borrow your light?" Jughead asked.

"Sure," he replied and handed him his lighter.

Jughead took it and light up his own cigarette as he speaks, "Are you okay, Sweet Pea?"

He looked at him sideways, "Yeah. Why?"

"Eh, we just feel like you're rebelling on something," Jughead shrugged.

Sweet Pea scoffed and looked straight ahead of him into the dark sky, "It's nothing,"

"You know you can tell me, right?"

"I know," he paused to take a deep breath. "It's nothing."

Jughead felt that he almost want to tell him so he took a shot, "Alright, you don't have to tell me but if you do - I promise I won't judge and give you my honest advice."

Sweet Pea took a huge puff of smoke as he think about it then he spoke.

"What if there's a girl you like but you can't be with her," he said without looking at Jughead.

"Why not? Is she a northsider?" Jughead asked.

"No, but - okay, let's say she is - and there could be half a town that will stop you to be with her, what will you do?" he said.

"Well it's true, not everyone in Riverdale likes us but if I were you and if she feels the same way then I think it's something worth a shot fighting for," Jughead said as he smoke.

"Yeah that's the question," Sweet Pea sighed.

Jughead looked at him to ask what he meant but Denise went out looking for Sweet Pea.

"Oh there you are," she said as she walk towards him. When she reached him, she laced her arms around his neck and leaned on his body. "You know, my dad is out with FP, so we could hang out in my place if you want," she asked with a flirty smirk on her face.

Sweet Pea couldn't get rid of what Jughead said as he look down on Denise's face - _if she feels the same way then I think it's something worth a shot fighting for._ Last time he talked to her, she made it clear she doesn't want to be with him, he thought. 

He raised one hand up to tuck Denise's curls behind her ear and smiled then say, "Sure." 

"Okay," Denise smiled in the most flirtatious way and turned, holding Sweet Pea's hand to lead the way to his motorcycle. 

"See you tomorrow, Jug," Sweet Pea said to Jughead as Denise pulls him away. 

Jughead nodded to him but then shook his head when Sweet Pea and Denise were not looking anymore. 

When they arrived at Denise's house, she immediately pulled Sweet Pea to her bedroom and to her bed. She climbed on top of him and they made-out, both drunk and filled with adrenaline. Denise slide down to his legs and undo his pants. 

"Mmm," she smiled as Sweet Pea's hard cock appear in front of her and she immediately wrapped her mouth around it. 

"Uhh," Sweet Pea groaned as he felt her warm mouth around him. 

"You like that?" she said. 

"Oh yeah," he sighed. 

He came in her mouth and then they fucked but in the middle of their wild sex, Sweet Pea moaned Clara's name and Denise heard it that led to confrontation. 

"I didn't say anything," Sweet Pea reasoned out. 

"No, you said, Clara. Who's that? An ex?" she asked annoyed. 

"Fine. Yeah," Sweet Pea is more annoyed than sorry. He got up and started to get dress. 

"Wait, it's okay," Denise said grabbing his arms. "You're not over her, I get it. I'm a bit hurt but I'm also not gonna be around here forever so why don't we just finish what we started?" she asked suggestively. 

Sweet Pea grabbed his jacket tossed on the floor and looked at her, "I'm sorry. I should go," and without another word he left. 

—————————————————————————— 

**At the Hospital**

Clara woke up in a hospital. She figured it out because of the white walls of the room and it smelled like bleach. She saw Archie sitting on a chair on the side of her bed with his eyes closed. Fred called him as soon as he got Clara to the hospital. 

"Archie," she whispered even though they're in a private room but he didn't hear her so she tried to sit up from lying down and the creaking of the bed woke Archie up. 

"Hey, you're up," he said as he blink his eyes rapidly. 

"Could say the same thing to you," Clara said then asked, "What happened?" 

"You don't remember?" he answered. 

"I remember feeling sick.. and then looking at the floor.. and then Fred's arms," she said as she tries to recall the last couple hours of her life. 

"Yeah, my dad said you passed out," he said. 

"Why?" she asked when the door opened and Fred entered. 

"Oh hey, how are you feeling?" Fred asked Clara with concern in his eyes. 

"Better. Did you talk to the doctor? What did they say?" she eagerly asked. 

"Well uhm.." he looked at Clara then Archie then back to Clara before continuing, "The doctor said you're pregnant." 

Clara just stared at him, waiting for him to say he's kidding but he didn't. Finally she said, "I'm what?" 

"Pregnant. 8 weeks," Fred said. 

"Wait, who's the father?" Archie asked. He never saw Clara with someone before so he wonders. 

"Wait, son, you're not?" Fred asked. 

Clara and Archie looked at each other then to Fred and yelled at the same time, "No!" 

Fred held his hands up, "Sorry sorry, I just thought - never mind - the doctor said we're okay to go." 

Clara's mind was going all over the place and just said, "Sure." 

Fred stepped closer to Clara's bed, "For now, stay in our house, you'll be more comfortable there," he said. 

Clara just nodded and was silent for the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after discovering she's pregnant, Clara decided to tell Sweet Pea about her pregnancy as it is his child too. Serpent or not and whether he wants to be involve or not, he deserves to know that there is going to be a little boy or girl that will be caring his bloodline. So on lunch break, she looked for him and found him alone in front of his locker.

"Hey," she said to him.

Sweet Pea looked at her then back at his locker. "What?" he said as he gather his things.

"Can we talk?" 

"About what?" 

Clara looked around if anyone is listening, "I need to tell you something," she said.

"Tell me now," he said coldly.

"In private," she countered.

Sweet Pea sighed and slammed his locker shut. "Fine," he started walking to look for an empty classroom while Clara followed behind him. The first one he looked at have two students in it who appears to be doing a project of their own.

"Nerds! Get out," he yelled at them. The two students looked up at him and without hesitation they scrambled out of their chairs to pick up their things and hurried out of the classroom.

Sweet Pea entered followed by Clara who felt bad for her classmates. Sweet Pea sat at the teacher's table waiting for her to talk.

Clara stood in front of him just a few feet away then she realized she didn't think about how she will start to tell him so she started fidgeting on her nails.

Sweet Pea looked at her and think Denise was right, he's not over Clara. He hasn't been able to get her face out of his head and he misses her. He even miss rescuing her from the mud, he thought.

"What is it, Clara?" he said still trying to sound cold.

"Okay, uhm. I'm going to tell you this but it doesn't mean you have to be involve.." she started. ".. I just think I should tell you because.. well because someone told me I should."

"What?" he's confused like Clara just gave him a complex math problem with no pen and paper to write it to.

Clara exhaled and looked at the floor, "I'm pregnant." When she didn't hear any response from him, she looked up. Sweet Pea was staring at her and she thought that that was probably how she looked like when Fred told her the news.  


"With your baby," she continued.

Sweet Pea stood up from the table with a straight face. Clara thought he was going to walk out but, instead, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She was shocked to say the least but she wrapped her arms around his torso as well and buried her face in his chest.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered.

Clara bursted into tears after hearing those words come out from his mouth. She had been trying to be strong in front of Fred and Archie but the truth is she was scared. Sweet Pea felt her quiver so he placed a hand on the back of her neck and pull away just enough to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry, okay? You won't do it alone. I'll be with you," he said and Clara looked up to him. He spoke before she could say anything, "I know you don't want to be with me because of where we came from and what we are but that kid is my blood, he or she is every bit of a Serpent as I am and I.. I really want to be with you, Clara," he said as he lightly wipe her tears from her face with the back of his fingers.

"Good," she said, "because I want to be with you too, Sweet Pea."

Sweet Pea was confused but the corner of his lip curled into a small smile.

"I just didn't want to put you in a position where you have to pick between me and the Serpents.. and I don't want you to get hurt again when Kurtz come back for me," Clara continued.

"Shh," Sweet Pea hushed her to ease her worries before saying, "I will never let Kurtz touch you again." His eyes were deep and dark and he spoke with seriousness in his voice and a hint of threat but not to her but to whoever tries to hurt her again. 

Clara nodded, she was both tired and out of words. 

"I know we're not really together yet.. but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and if.. if you just give me a chance to fight for us, Clara - to fight for this," he said, gazing his eyes to her stomach, "I will. And let me tell you, not even the Serpents would be able stop me," he continued as he stares into her eyes.

She wanted to kick herself right there for fighting her true feelings for him in the last 2 months. She was speechless so she just stood on her toes and kissed him. Sweet Pea held her lower back with one hand and another hand on the back of her head as he kiss her back gently but passionately. A kiss that was full of unspoken feelings but they know they are both happy to be back in each other's arms.

Little did they know that someone outside that room saw their reunion through the little glass window of the door. Someone who can either help them or ruin them.


End file.
